headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Donna Chambers
| aliases = Rita Chambers | franchise = American Horror Story | image = | notability = | type = | gender = | base of operations = Camp Redwood, California | associations = | known relatives = David Chambers (father) | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = "Camp Redwood" | final appearance = "Final Girl" | actor = Angelica Ross }} Donna Chambers is a fictional nurse and one of the main characters featured in season nine of the FX Network television series American Horror Story, subtitled "1984". She was played by actress Angelica Ross. Biography Rita was a nurse who was hired by Margaret Booth to work at Camp Redwood in the summer of 1984. Rita never worked at a camp site before, but was well aware of the history surrounding Camp Redwood. During a fireside conversation with some of the new counselors, Rita told them the story of Benjamin Richter, who (allegedly) murdered ten camp counselors in 1970. Margaret Booth corrected her, saying that it was only nine victims, revealing that she was a survivor of Richter's massacre. Rita also commented about how nobody working at the site had previous campground experience other than Booth, because nobody wanted to work at a place with such a grim history. American Horror Story: Camp Redwood The third episode reveals Rita's real identity to be that of Donna Chambers, a psychologist investigating serial killers. Hoping to figure out what makes Benjamin Richter tick, she helps him escape from the mental institution and points him to Camp Redwood where she will meet him. On the way, she follows the real nurse Rita and drugs her, keeping her captive at the camp while assuming her identity. She later feels guilt over her actions and asks Benjamin to kill her out of mercy but he refuses, saying that Rita has to leave with what she did for the rest of her life. In 1989, Rita secretly oversees Brooke Thompson's execution and fakes her lethal injection, reviving Brooke in the prison's morgue with adrenaline. Notes & Trivia * The character of Donna Chambers was created by director Bradley Buecker and writers and series creators Ryan Murphy and Brad Falchuk. * Playing the role or Donna Chambers is actress Angelica Ross' first role on American Horror Story. * Actress Angelica Ross is the second transgender actor to appear on American Horror Story. The first was Erika Ervin, who played Amazon Eve in season four's "Freak Show" as well as The Fist in the season eight storyline, "Apocalypse". * Donna Chambers smoked cigarettes, but not those "funny cigarettes". Appearances * American Horror Story: Camp Redwood * American Horror Story: Mr. Jingles * American Horror Story: Slashdance * American Horror Story: True Killers * American Horror Story: Red Dawn * American Horror Story: Episode 100 * American Horror Story: The Lady in White * American Horror Story: Rest in Pieces * American Horror Story: Final Girl See also External Links * References